


I'll Roll

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Mayans MC
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Songfic, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: EZ bumps into a woman in a bar, and finds out they have more in common than they thought
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I'll Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Old Dominion Song of the same name, you can find it in my writing playlist on discord. Feel free to join the writing Discord Here:
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe

EZ watches out the window of the bar, at the out of place pickup truck, back window plastered in stickers. The Rand McNally folded up and faded in the dashboard. 

The girl who gets out of the driver's seat seems like she's from the west coast, further up than them. 

She'll like it here. Out under the stars. 

"Hello. Can I get a beer?" She softly taps the bar top to EZ's left. 

The skid of a bottle over wood and the clack of shoes against the bar stool. 

"I'm EZ." He begins tentatively.

"No thanks." Your head doesn't even flick over to look at him, you barely even acknowledge his presence. 

"Have a great night." He turns the other way to watch the game on TV, the seat on the stool creaking all the while. 

You look at the man whose actually acting like a gentlemen in this joint of losers. The broad shoulders and the muscles barely contained by the hoodie and kut he wears over them. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I been through -" You hesitate as your face heats up. 

"A lot. Yeah I can understand that." He turns back to face you again, giving you a soft smile.

"I guess wherever you end up is where you'll be." You study the frown lines and the stubble and the dark circles on his face. "Company?" 

"If it's you, sure…" His face darkens a bit. 

The conversation flows easy at the bar and the beers are abandoned for waters. 

"Wanna go somewhere quieter? I think I may know a spot…" You pull your keys out of your pocket. 

"Yeah, let me just tell the manager I'm going to leave my bike in the shed." He slips off of the stool smooth as silk. 

"I'm ready to roll. I'll be on my best behavior." He throws a half smirk at you in the dark of the streetlights. 

You just smirk back. "Maybe I won't." 

"Take a turn on to the eastbound highway here." He points across the way, after you get the truck out of the parking lot. 

"Left." Gravel spitting. 

"Right." The moon suddenly becomes much clearer. 

"Pull off here." He motions to the clearing to your left. 

"Want some of the good stuff?" The bottle in your hand gleams. 

"Sure thing babe." He shuts the door to the truck with all the grace you expect, even for as short of a time you've known him. 

As you sprawl out in the bed of the truck with the spare blanket, he thinks about how this could all be a dream. Your smooth skin feels real under his palms where they brush your shoulders and thighs. 

He'd left his kut and coat in the front with barely enough room for him to fit.   
  
After several passes of the bottle, you ask what his plan is. 

"I wanna ride down the highway. Without the club or anyone knowing where I'm going. I'm not looking to tie anyone down." He glances down at you. 

"Ever burn down a road you ain't been down?" You press your palm to his cheek as you straighten up to be at eye level with him. 

"And run out of gas." He chuckles, the rumbles rolling through you as well. 

You brush your lips against his, "You're welcome to ride with me, your welcome won't ever run out." 

He presses his lips more firmly against yours, letting you know your advances are wanted by him. The soft flick of a tongue, your lips parting on a gasp for him to steal into your mouth. 

"I don't want to cramp your style." He pulls away for a breath. "Maybe just for a few miles, then I can fade to black in the background." You can feel the pressure of his thumb against your cheek and his fingers slotted neatly under your ear. 

"You'll be the blue sky, and little bit of wild and free." The seam of your lips against his awakens some instinct in him to pull you closer. 

"Wild and free, huh?" He gently rolls over so you are blanketed by his body. 

You just nod with a smirk and a gleam in your eyes under him, relishing in his body heat. The comforting weight of him over you. His lips comes down to press lighter than a butterfly on your collar bones. "We'll see." 

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could drop a comment about how to hyperlink in notes that would make my day!


End file.
